


Blood Bound

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: The Underground world hiding in the shadows of the mortal world was filled with evils most humans could not even begin to imagine: fiends that butchered humans, beasts that preyed on the innocent and demons that fed on the blood of mortals. An encounter with these horrors was rarely survived and, even if one was to escape, who could live in peace knowing what vile monstrosities ruled the night? Who could possibly sleep easy knowing that no one was safe and that no one would ever believe the warnings of the dangers that we ignorant beings were forever in?There were many creatures that stalked the night: werebeasts, witches, sirens, sorceresses and those that barely resemble humans at all like ghouls, trolls and the fey folk of mixed moralities with each specific species of fey. Of course they play little part in our tale, so let us put aside our fears of these monsters and turn our minds to the horrors of a beast that could be lurking in the streets you live or even under the same roof.Take a seat, my friends, and allow me to tell you the tale of lust, pain and misery.Allow me to tell you a tale of the vampire. (AU)





	1. Chapter 1

The Underground world hiding in the shadows of the mortal world was filled with evils most humans could not even begin to imagine: fiends that butchered humans, beasts that preyed on the innocent and demons that fed on the blood of mortals. An encounter with these horrors was rarely survived and, even if one was to escape, who could live in peace knowing what vile monstrosities ruled the night? Who could possibly sleep easy knowing that no one was safe and that no one would ever believe the warnings of the dangers that we ignorant beings were forever in?

There were many creatures that stalked the night: werebeasts, witches, sirens, sorceresses and those that barely resemble humans at all like ghouls, trolls and the fey folk of mixed moralities with each specific species of fey. Of course they play little part in our tale, so let us put aside our fears of these monsters and turn our minds to the horrors of a beast that could be lurking in the streets you live or even under the same roof.

Take a seat, my friends, and allow me to tell you the tale of lust, pain and misery.

Allow me to tell you a tale of the vampire.

 

* * *

 

The scent of blood and decay was nauseating in the human pen pit where three living mortals were cramped into with no room to even sit due to the rotting corpses of victims their captors had fed on when their hunger had grown too much to ignore. The 'pretty ones' had been kept alive; they had the most value. It had been days since they had been stuffed into the pit and the live-stock were beginning to starve after three days without food, only being allowed the minimal amount of water to keep the humans alive but weak enough not to run off.

 

The unfortunate souls still living were to be sold like cattle to the blood-sucking fiends in the next room, the walls painted blood red to remind the customers of their hunger and desire, to provoke the leaches into paying more for a meal for the poor mortals sold would live out their short lives as walking, fresh bloodbags for the aristocratic pure-blooded vampires to have close at hand when they did not wish to lower themselves to the lesser of their kind who hunted rather than have their meals delivered or close at hand.

 

The humans were hosed down, washing away filth, before they were presented before the seated monsters to be judged and priced.

 

The first was a girl, presented naked to the lecherous creatures eyeing her with obvious interest; she was shapely with ample bosom and red hair. Her pretty face was hidden behind a pair of large, round glasses and covered in freckles. The young woman trembled as she stood there: cold, afraid and exposed.

 

Then she was sold.

 

The next was a young boy, no more than thirteen by the looks of his small, petite frame. He too was presented naked, his porcelain skin on full display for the customers to gawk at as they compared his skin to their own; had they not been able to hear the fluttering of a terrified heartbeat, they may have suspected this child might have been kin. His hair was an odd shade of blue-grey and those eyes of fear, rage and hate were a magnificent sapphire blue. He would make an excellent prize to whomever had the pleasure of owning him. Apparently every vampire in the room had the very same thought as the price for the boy went up and up until an old man with a kindly face stood.

 

“My master offers... hohoho... Three million.” He said and the whole the room went silent before the auctioneer pronounced the boy sold and the bue-eyed beauty was dragged off stage, thrashing and lashing out the entire time until he was shoved in front of the kindly faced old man. The human was not fooled by the old man's white hair, wrinkles and pleasant smile; he knew very well that this man was a vampire like all the rest.

 

“Hohoho,” the old man chuckled cheerfully, “Best clothe and dress you before the master sees you.” He beamed down at the angry little thing before him, ignoring the human's rage as the auction continued behind them. “I am Tanaka, the Michaelis Butler. I will be taking you to the master. Do you have a name?”

 

The boy hesitated before mumbling, “Ciel. My name is Ciel.”

 

“Ciel, if you would follow me?” Tanaka said it like it was a request but the little one knew very well what would happen if he failed to obey. Just because he was brought and paid for didn't mean he was safe from the other blood-suckers in the hall and so Ciel followed the butler who wrapped Ciel in a blanket before leaving the building.

 

Ushered into a carriage, the human isolated himself into the far corner to keep some distance between himself and Tanaka who simply smiled good-naturedly at the boy. He made no attempts at conversation, only checking his watch ever so often and glancing at Ciel, who was watching the old man intently through narrowed eyes, and just gave him a smile. Perhaps the ride might have continued like that but exhaustion crept over the boy and he dozed off only to jerk awake when the carriage stopped.

 

With the sun coming up, Tanaka hurried inside and Ciel followed without a word into the dimly lit manor. The building was grand and large, every room decorated with wealth in mind but, as dazzling as it was, Ciel refused to be in awe out of sheer stubbornness. He grumpily hurried after Tanaka to the servants' quarters where the boy was thoroughly scrubbed clean.

 

“You're taking skin off!” He complained, desperately tugging away from the firm grip of the butler who was having none of Ciel's behaviour. Tanaka allowed the boy to wash his own genitals before washing the little one's hair. The boy hissed in pain as his hair was tugged and pulled before water was tipped over the young human until all the suds in his hair had evacuated. In moments, Ciel was lifted out of the shower, dried and dressed in a simple nightshirt.

 

“Today, you will sleep,” Tanaka cheerfully told the grumbling midget as he led the little human to a simple room in the servants' quarters, “Then you will be taken to meet the master at dusk.”

 

Ciel acknowledged this with a nervous nod, having no desire to meet the thing that had bought him. He climbed into the hard bed and shifted uncomfortably but the sheets were clean and it was definitely a bed. As Tanaka closed the door, the little bundle under the covers quickly dozed off.

* * *

 

“Should we wake him?” a hushed voice whispered from somewhere to Ciel's right but the boy was not entirely quite awake yet, the voices of the persons in the room washing over him without much context. “I mean, master will be angry if he's late.”

 

“But he looks so peaceful,” squeaked another voice, a female voice this time and Ciel groaned in irritation at the highness of the girl's vocals. “Looks like he's waking up anyways.”

 

Ciel opened his eyes to find two vampires staring down at him. One was a girl with curled blonde hair and bright, green eyes. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress and wore the sunniest smile. The other was another blond but with sky blue eyes and his hair was a different shade of blond; these two were not related by blood. Or, at least, not by human standards. At any rate, the male vampire wore simplistic clothing which suggested to Ciel that he was a servant.

 

“Are you OK? You look pale.” The girl smiled warmly. “I'm Elizabeth. You can call me Lizzy if Mama's not around. She gets awful touchy about lines of pure-bloods and 'other shite' getting mixed up.” The girl sighed with irritation but she was clearly fond of her mother. “Check his pulse, Alois. He looks much too pale.”

 

Ciel got a shock when Alois touched the blunette's wrist: the blond boy was warm, soft and _alive_. A grin formed on Alois' face as he noticed the younger's surprise. “You though I was a blood-sucker?” The insult earned him a back-handed smack on the arm from Elizabeth who didn't really look too annoyed about being referred as something akin to a leach.

 

“Don't let Mama hear you say that,” Lizzie warned the blond human as Alois rubbed his arm with a false pout. The vampire turned her sights on to Ciel and her welcoming smile returned without hesitation. “You're going to see my brother now,” she said cheerfully. “Step-brother,” she corrected at Alois' expressed revolt. “Sebastian's not that bad, Alois. Just because his father is... a bit... um... well...”

 

“Of an arsehole.”

 

“His will matches Mama's,” Elizabeth said carefully and she got off Ciel's bed, straightening out her skirts. “Well then. Let's get you up and dressed.” The girl pulled Ciel up with strength beyond her build and Alois helped pull off the boy's nightshirt.

 

“Hey!” Ciel objected as he was stripped, his modesty on full display and he caught the blond servant eyeing Ciel's packaging with obvious interest before hoisting a pair of black, knee-length shorts onto the newest addition to the household. “I can do it myself!” he protested quite ardently but the boy was ignored by the two blonds who managed to get a plain shirt on him and were now buttoning up. “Ow!” Ciel yelped as Alois grabbed his foot and tugged a sock onto the younger's foot as Elizabeth did the same and then added comfortable boots to the simple outfit of a servant.

 

“There,” Alois stood back proudly, his hands on his hips, “Now we match.”

 

Ciel had to disagree; his shorts were nowhere near as short as Alois'.

 

“We should probably go before Sebastian gets impatient,” suggested Elizabeth with a nervous smile and she led the way out of the room. She spoke as they made their way across the halls and up stairs and corridors, “Don't speak unless spoken to. Address him as 'Sir' or 'master'. Let him feed when he wants... it hurts less if you don't struggle.” Those green eyes flashed red as she thought about her own hunger but cleared her throat as she continued. “Human meal times are during the day but the kitchen is always open. Bard, our cook, is human so you needn't worry about food being edible. Only leave when you've been dismissed, even if that means loitering and,” she stopped in front of a door, “above all, no other vampire is allowed to feed from you.”

 

Ciel nodded.

 

Elizabeth knocked on the door and opened it. “Brother? The boy is here.”

 

From within the dark room, a pair of red eyes glowed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth gave Ciel a reassuring smile and coaxed the human into the den of the demon waiting within the shadows. A cautious step was taken by the small teen and he was enveloped in the same darkness that engulfed the room as Elizabeth entered behind him then began lighting the candles around the room faster than the human eye cold follow.

“Have... fun,” the blonde vampire wasn't sure if that was the appropriate thing to say or not so she quickly dismissed herself and closed the door on Ciel's pleading expression.

Ciel's breath caught in his throat as he turned back to the thing that owned him; it had moved so that it was just inches away. Sapphire blue eyes stared wide-eyed at the handsome face of Sebastian Michaelis and the boy felt himself trembled with fear and a slither of desire for this gorgeous beast before him. The vampire began to speak and his voice was low, seductive and as smooth as honey.

“You are divine,” Sebastian commented simply but the way he spoke made Ciel's tummy tie up in knots and his heartbeat flutter. The vampire's cool fingers brushed against the boy's living flesh, caressing his cheek and down to his neck but immortal stopped at Ciel's trembling, letting his hand freeze in place. “Shh,” he cooed, gently pulling the teen closer with his other arm, “It won't hurt if you relax.”

A squeak left those plump lips of the human teen as he was lifted up and suddenly sprawled out on a bed with his master crawling slowly between his legs. “Master, I...” he gasped softly as he felt the other's body press firmly against his own and then felt his body involuntarily respond with the shifting of his hips. The feel of Sebastian's lips on his neck made the boy's body heat up, particularly around his groin and a whimper escaped the little human's lips.

The vampire chuckled against the teen's throat. “I desire you too, little one.” Sebastian purred as his hips rolled into Ciel's, enjoying how the teen melted beneath the immortal's body. Long, icy fingers slipped up Ciel's shirt as Sebastian kissed and nipped at the boy's neck. “You're so delectable... I want to drink you while inside you...”

“But... but I'm...” Ciel stammered, his cheeks turning a deep red.

“An innocent flower?”

“I... Well...”

Sebastian chuckled at the mortal's obvious embarrassment. “I can smell it on you,” his hands slipped down, pushing Ciel's shorts down and the teen's cock sprang from its confinements. Perhaps the boy might have even blushed had his face not been so red to begin with. “I'm going to defile you, little one,” he purred, his fangs grazing the boy's flesh as the beast felt the blood pump faster. Sebastian's hand wrapped around Ciel's cock, stroking the squirming youth while moans spilled from adolescent lips.

It was so tempting just to bite down at the teen's throat, drink deep and be done with it but Sebastian wanted to savour this particular meal, to devour the whole of him. Such wonderful sounds slipped freely from the boy, such a delightful expression of lust and Sebastian wanted more of it. Gently, he pushed a finger inside the teen.

Ciel didn't like it, letting out a whimper at the discomfort as the vampire moved his finger inside the boy. Sebastian took Ciel's cock into his mouth, sucking as his fingers worked to prepare the boy for the ecstasy that would surely follow. The taste of a virgin was exquisite as precum leaked from the teen's engulfed erection and the lustful monster allowed his victim to orgasm.

Of all the horrific imaginings of the torture he would receive, Ciel would never have guessed that this was how he would be fed from, nor would he have guessed that he would have been so willing to be at his master's mercy. His whole body ached to be touched by the demon between his legs and the boy made no complaint as he felt Sebastian begin to push inside him. Of course it hurt more than those fingers had but something about this vampire made Ciel care very little about anything other than joining their bodies together.

“Oh!” The boy gasped as Sebastian shoved into a bundle of nerves deep within the mortal's small body. With a smirk, Sebastian snapped his hips forward again into that same spot and then again and again, the slap of skin on skin creating a rhythm that was echoed by Ciel's moans of approval. Little fingers pressed into the toned back of the vampire as their hips rocked together, digging in nails as Ciel's whimpers of ecstasy grew louder.

Their movements sped up, the vampire now pounding deep into his victim who seemed more than happy to take the abuse. The teen only groaned as his hair was gripped and his head pulled to the side to expose his neck. His heartbeat sped up, his hips still eagerly moving with Sebastian's as he felt the vampire's tongue run up his neck.

“Just fucking bite me!” Ciel whined in frustration only to cry out as Sebastian's fangs penetrated his flesh and Ciel found himself in the midsts of a powerful orgasm that left the younger male dazed. The demon kept thrusting hard and deep, drinking from the boy as the monster filled Ciel with his seed. When, finally, Sebastian withdrew both his fangs and his dick from the small body beneath him, he allowed himself a moment to pause and look down at his new pet who was still recovering.

“'Just fucking bite me'?” Sebastian chuckled as he repeated the boy's words.

Ciel shot him a glare and closed his eyes; his backside ached and he felt incredibly tired. “Aren't you going to kill me?” he murmured sleepily, lacking the energy to care too much what was going to happen now.

“No, kitten,” Sebastian assured the exhausted human, “You can sleep now.”

And Ciel slept.

* * *

 

Upon awakening, Ciel noted that he felt a lot cleaner than when he had fallen sleep and he was now dressed except for his shoes. For a long moment, the boy didn't move, hoping to doze off once again, but movement to his left expelled that hope. With a soft groan at the aches and pains in his small form, Ciel opened his eyes.

Sebastian smiled down at the boy, his red eyes alight with mirth. “You talk in your sleep,” was all he had to say as he allowed himself the pleasure of stroking the soft, smooth flesh of his new pet. Those cold fingers made Ciel shiver a little which only led to a smirk from the vampire before he withdrew his icy touch.

Ruby eyes watched as the human tried to sit up but either found it hurt too much or that he had not the strength; perhaps both. Even still, the stubborn teen tried again only to slump back into the pillows of the kingsized bed. Ciel let out a frustrated sigh, panting softly as he tried once more to no avail. When he made to make another futile attempt, Sebastian rested a hand on the boy's chest to halt him.

“You're going to exhaust yourself further,” he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

“And who's fault is it that I'm like this to start with?” Ciel snapped angrily.

If Sebastian was enraged by Ciel's anger, he hid it well; if anything, he seemed thoroughly entertained by the boy's fearless ire. “You can't entirely blame me,” he purred and leaned in close, giving the human's earlobe a playful nip. “You're the one that demanded I bite you,” he reminded the fuming bundle of embarrassment.

“You were going to do it anyway!” Ciel protested, a little breathlessly as Sebastian was beginning to touch him in sensitive areas. “I just wanted you to get it other with...aahh...” he moaned as the beast began kissing and nipping at the boy's neck. “Don't...” he pleaded but his whole body screamed otherwise.

Despite the boy's obvious desire, Sebastian reluctantly withdrew with a groan. “You're right,” he grumbled, “I should allow you to eat and heal before I have more of you.” The beast ran his fingers through Ciel's messy, blue-grey hair. “But, make no mistake that I will have you again. You're mine.” The words were spoken with an almost casual indifference but there was a dangerous spark in those red eyes that let the human know that his master was as serious as the grave.

Ciel didn't respond, looking away as a pink flush dusted his cheeks but Sebastian touched the boy's cheek, turning the blunette's face back to the raven-haired vampire. “You're a fine gift,” the nocturnal being leaned in, locking his lips with the young beauty on his bed. Ciel was helpless to resist as this beast stirred up a lust like the human had never know; a hunger that could only be satisfied by the pleasure of bodies intertwining. That hunger burned ever greater as their tongues touched and Ciel's fingers latched onto velvet hair, heat bubbling under his skin.

With a growl, the vampire withdrew and Ciel saw once again how they glowed with hunger.

“You are...” Sebastian seemed to have difficulty controlling himself as his fingers ran down the boy's belly. “I'll have someone bring you something to eat. In the meanwhile, I suggest you stay here and rest.” The vampire got off the bed and left the room.

* * *

 

The human drifted off back to sleep, slumbering peacefully for several hours. When he woke, he had no idea of the time but that mattered little when his thoughts were elsewhere; Ciel wasn't quite sure how to take everything that had happened with his incredibly attractive master. Everything was a whirl and the confusion that set in made the teen's head hurt; Sebastian was a vampire, a hungry beast that fed on the weak and killed without thought but the soulless killer had woken a wanting inside the boy. The intimacy of having another body so close, completing his own and sending him to the greatest heights of pleasure had Ciel longing for more. He wanted that intimacy, wanted the pleasure of having someone inside him and, not just anyone. It had to be Sebastian.

The teen's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a familiar flop of blond hair backed into the room as Alois wheeled in a tray of food, humming cheerfully as he set it beside the bed. “Lovely night,” the blond grinned at the younger teen on the bed before Alois perched on the edge of the bed with an expression of the purest glee. “So? How was it? Good, right? I envy you... the first bite is always the most intense.”

Ciel shifted and, instead of answering, he helped himself to a scone.

Alois, obviously, was not content with just silence. “Oh, come on!” he whined, bouncing slightly where he sat. “It's not like I don't already know! I'm owned too. My first night with Claude was...” the blond teen let out a moan at the memory and shuddered pleasantly. “So, you're not confessing anything weird. We all feel the same about our masters.”

The was something reassuring about the knowledge that it wasn't unusual about the thoughts and feelings that now plagued the blunette. Even still, Ciel had to have a moment to collect his thoughts before he could explain to the only other human he knew here. “They don't warn you,” the boy sounded so small, almost childlike just for a moment before he cleared his throat and leaned back into the pillows. “When they tell you about vampires and their thralls, they don't explain the relationship. They just make it sound like their minds have been taken over by the vampire they serve but it's not like that.”

Alois nodded, encouraging the other human to continue.

“It's like...” Ciel touched where Sebastian bit him, “It's like you're blood bound. You want to please them, you want to be pleased _by_ them... from the moment your blood touches their lips, you belong to them.”

“And then there's the sex,” Alois pointed out and Ciel almost smiled.

“And then there's the sex,” he agreed before helping himself to another scone.

There was a little while of silence while Ciel ate. The blunette was grateful for the blond's company, grateful for the chance to express how he felt about the whole thing to someone who can understand his situation. It was odd considering how much he had loathed Alois only a few hours ago but now, perhaps Ciel could tolerate him or eventually call him a friend in this nest of leaches. Perhaps having someone like a friend wouldn't be so bad in this place where so many would gladly drain the life from his small, aching body.

“Was it good?” Alois asked, “the sex.” He added at Ciel's blank look, realising the blunette's mind had been elsewhere. “I mean, sex with a vampire is always incredible but they're still all different.” The older teen grinned at the younger's reddening cheeks, “It was good, wasn't it?”

“Are my skills as a lover already pubic knowledge?” Sebastian's sensual tones had both boys snapping round to stare at the majesty of the immortal in the doorway. “Kitten, I had no idea you were such a gossip,” he teased, his maroon eyes bright with humour.

Ciel's mouth fell open in protest.

Alois got up and bowed respectfully to the vampire before he left the room.

“I wasn't gossiping...” Ciel muttered as the fiend approached, his movements slow and collected.

“I know,” Sebastian crawled onto the bed, his glowing crimson as they locked with Ciel's sapphire gaze. The vampire grinned, his fingers trailing up the boy's thigh as Sebastian drew ever closer to his pet. “Kitten,” the beast purred before their lips met and Ciel could do nothing but melt into his master's touch. The hand on Ciel's thigh guided the leg to hook around Sebastian's waist as their mouths remained locked in passion, soft pants and mewls slipping from the youngest of the two males. Their clothed groins rubbed together, the master's want becoming increasingly obvious against the teen's.

The kiss broke as the immortal kissed along the jaw of the mortal beneath him. “I want to feel your skin,” the whisper in his ear made Ciel shiver but he had little time to respond before Sebastian's cool fingers slipped up under the younger's shirt, feeling the smoothness of warm, porcelain skin. The demon's thumb ran over a perked nipple and a shaky groan left the boy's throat. The buttons were undone quickly as the shirt was discarded then a tongue ran over the sensitive bud, coaxing another noise from the mortal.

Fangs caught on that hardened nub and Ciel's eyes flew open as a gasp strangled his throat. The blood from the nip was quickly licked away and the creature returned its mouth to eager lips which accepted the kiss with urgency. The teen's fingers gripped his master's hair, groaning into the kiss while their groins continued to rub together. With quick motions, Sebastian pulled down the shorts from the young mortal and slung it aside. Fumbling fingers unbuttoned the elder's shirt, working blindly as Ciel's mouth was claimed.

Sebastian did not bother to fully remove his shirt, unbuckling his belt to pull out his cock. The naked pet beneath the vampire had little warning before he was shoved into, crying out at the intrusion. Ciel whimpered softly but made no protest as his body was joined by his master, welcoming the intimacy and connection. For a moment, they were still as Sebastian finished sheathing his cock inside the boy.

“Master...” Ciel groaned, his own erection leaking precum, “Don't stop...”

Sebastian smirked and withdrew before slamming himself in, shoving into the boy's prostate so hard that he arched. The animal continued to drill into his lover, hammering hard into the teen who clung to the beast above him. There seemed no greater pleasure than the ecstasy of this monster inside him, moving in him. The rhythm was faster than before but the mortal had no complaints, taking the forcefulness of his master gladly.

Ciel was not prepared for being flipped over, finding himself on his front before his body was rejoined by his passionate master. The position had the vampire shove deeper inside his pet, his body arched over the boy's with his hands on the headboard as his resumed screwing the delicious mortal beneath him.

“Fuck...” the teen gasped, unable to focus on anything other than the cock slamming hard and deep inside him, making his vision explode with colour. He felt powerless and vulnerable but he no longer cared just as long as his master kept going. By now, Ciel was rocking his hips back into Sebastian's thrusts, becoming ever more vocal with his pleasure as his orgasm built up. Sebastian was moving faster now, a little too fast for the human to keep up and Ciel called for his master as he orgasmed.

Sebastian slammed in once more, cumming inside his pet with a groan of his own. A few moments passed and the vampire withdrew from the body beneath him before laying down beside the human. Ciel was still trembling, his nerves still tingling with his previous climax. The creature smiled slightly and pulled the boy close to him. “I enjoy you immensely,” he purred, scattering kisses on the pet's cheeks and nose.

There was quiet for a little while before Ciel spoke. “You didn't feed... did you want...?”

“Tomorrow, kitten,” Sebastian murmured. “For now, just sleep.”

And they slept.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Ciel awoke cleaner than when he had fallen asleep; the sheets had been changed and he had been washed up but he still naked and he was not alone. The small frame of the fragile mortal was wrapped in the firm hold of the beast that owned him. Sebastian must have removed his own soiled clothing during daylight hours for he too was bare beneath the covers. Their limbs were tangled together and Ciel became aware of his own arms, one loosely draped over his master's waist and the other tucked under the pillow on which his head rested.

“You're awake,” Sebastian's voice was soft, quiet as if to lull the other back to sleep. The human's deep blue eyes fluttered open to find the maroon pair of the vampire staring back at him. A smile pulled on the corners of Sebastian's soft lips and he gently pulled his pet closer. What little gap between their bodies remained was sealed as flesh was pressed against flesh but there was nothing sensual about this embrace. There was little behind it other than a desire for closeness, to feel the warmth of another in a way that was not fervent or demanding but simply tender. Ciel's eyes closed once again, just letting himself be held; it was a different kind of intimacy to sex, something comforting and almost protective. A short, almost musical hum of contentment left the teen as the elder's cool fingers traced patterns on skin.

Ciel dozed in and out of sleep. He wasn't sure how long they lay like that for but it must have been hours from the stiffness in the boy's limbs. Untangling from Sebastian's body proved a challenge when the vampire in question didn't want to let go. Finally, Ciel had to remind the creature of his human needs like the bathroom and food -in that order- for the beast to let the mortal go. The teen made his way to the bathroom, well aware of the vampire's eyes on his backside.

When the boy returned, he found that clothes had been set out for him to put on. They were very much like the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. Ciel began to get dressed, ignoring the eyes of his master that were fixed on him. Slipping his feet into shoes, the boy finally turned his attention to the monster in the bed. “I'm heading to the kitchen,” he informed the watchful predator.

“I haven't said you can go,” Sebastian replied.

Ciel gave the creature an irritated scowl and turned to leave.

In seconds, the boy found himself on his back and sprawled out on the bed with his master above him. The two stared at each other for a moment and then the kiss descended, their mouths locked together as all the breath seemed to be taken from their lungs at the mere touch of the other. The stench of desire was unmistakable and Sebastian could almost taste it as the scent filled his nostrils; it was all over his little pet.

The kiss was broken, leaving Ciel in a whirl.

“Now you may go,” Sebastian resisted the urge to chuckle as he watched the dazed human wander out the room.

* * *

 

The kitchen was busy with the pets that had not long woken from a day in bed with their masters, all seeking food to fill their hungry bellies. Ciel helped himself to some of the food set out for such occasions and assumed that it was not unusual for a pet to switch to the hours more fitting of the nocturnal creatures they served. There was chatter among the humans of various ages but Ciel, whom had always been one to keep to himself, felt no obligation to join in and simply sat by himself to eat in peace.

“Look who it is,” Alois' overly chipper tones alerted the blunette to the blond's presence. So much for eating in peace. “Ciel, my sullen darling, how have you been this fine evening?” the older teen teased as he sat himself beside the younger. The question went unanswered as Ciel ate, far more ravenous than he had originally suspected, so the blond continued chatting cheerfully as the smaller human stuffed his face. “Claude is getting me ready for the party this evening. He wants me dressed up and looking pretty just for him,” the blond was beginning to eat too but his table manners were clearly lacking because he still spoke with his mouth full, “I've been to a few parties now. Is Sebastian bringing you down tonight?”

That gave the blunette pause. He shook his head as he continued eating, trying not to look too phased by the news of a party where he, Ciel, would not be standing beside his master. A strange sort of ache clutched at his chest but the boy simply drank some orange juice and finished his plate.

“That's a shame,” Alois commented and, not known for his tact, proceeded to tell the younger exactly what outfit that had been picked out for the older teen. “...and a pair of heeled shoes with this stupid bow on it- Ciel? Where're you going?”

“I'm supposed to do a few chores,” Ciel blurted out the lie with ease, having no desire to listen to a rant about a fabulous party that other, more favoured pets were expected to attend and he was not. He made his way back to his master's bedroom, hoping for a distraction from that odd ache in his chest and was not disappointed to find that Sebastian was still in the room.

“Kitten,” Sebastian greeted as Ciel kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. A flicker of surprise registered in the vampire's maroon eyes as the boy clumsily scrambled onto the elder's lap, straddling the monster before pressing their lips together. Arctic hands gripped small hips, pulling the boy closer as they kissed. Ciel showed no shame, rolling his hips into Sebastian's groin but the creature stopped him. “Shh, calm down, pet,” he cooed, kissing along the teen's jawline. “I am more than eager to fuck you brainless if that's what you want but you're upset. Tell me.”

Ciel scowled in irritation and tried to get off the beast but Sebastian pulled Ciel back, wrapping his arms around the boy. With his back now pressed to the vampire's chest, Ciel resolved to glare at the wall until kisses at his neck weakened his resolve. He couldn't stay vexed, even if he wanted to with those lips pressing tentative kisses to his shoulder and neck.

“Tell me,” Sebastian purred.

“There's a thing... tonight... others are going with their masters,” Ciel muttered quietly but it didn't matter; Sebastian could hear him just fine, “Why am I not going with you?”

Sebastian chuckled softly, his fingers running up Ciel's shirt to caress those sensitive nipples and delighted in the gasp that followed. “That is because I'm not going,” he nipped the boy's earlobe, his free hand slipping into the young mortal's shorts to stroke the growing erection, “I have other plans, other things to do,” the creature murmured in his lover's ear as Ciel moaned, relaxing as he opened himself up to his master's touch. The boy could feel his master harden beneath him and the lust he felt sent a ripple through his small body. “I plan to be inside you, reminding you that you're mine.”

Ciel whimpered as his master gave the boy's cock a light squeeze then removed that hand, removing the shorts with a simple motion. Lifting the teen up, the animal aligned his cock with his lover's entrance and soon Ciel was voluntarily bouncing on his master's dick at his own pace. Each slam down sent a shudder through his spine and forced a blissful groan from his throat. Sebastian's hips moved with Ciel's, his touch bringing more pleasure to the fragile body of the pale human above him. With his head resting back on his master's shoulder, the boy invited the creature's bite but it didn't come. Instead, Sebastian's cold fingers curled around the milky, white thighs of his pet, releasing the teen of control as the master spread those legs open and wide while thrusting hard up into the tight, warm hole that engulfed him.

It was all Ciel could do to hold on to whatever sanity remained as each shove into his prostate etched away at every thought and brought him closer to his climax. The noises that left the boy's throat were wordless and loud but obviously cries of ecstasy. Sebastian enjoyed those sounds almost as much as he enjoyed being inside his new pet. He could feel his kitten tighten around him as the boy orgasmed but the master was not done yet.

He rolled them, pulling the teen's hips back onto him as he took his pet from behind. Slamming forward into his kitten, the vampire relished at the delighted mewl that escaped the lips of his little lover and he continued to drive himself forward and hammered into the boy now beneath him. It didn't go unnoticed when Ciel's fingers gripped the sheets and the master only pounded into his pet all the faster.

“Master...” the moan was almost muffled by the pillows but Sebastian caught the word. He leaned over his lover and bit his neck, drinking as he fucked the boy senseless. They were both cumming now, their hips still moving as they rode it out. “Mmng...”

They stilled as Sebastian licked over the wound then withdrew to lie beside his lover. Ciel shifted onto his side and allowed his master to pull him closer as the duvet was wrapped around their tangled bodies. Eyes closed, the boy found himself nuzzling into his lover as his arms hooked around the elder's waist and a comfortable silence rested between the two for a while.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his pet's downy hair, gently massaging the boy's scalp as if he were indeed a kitten. It seemed to sooth his little lover, lulling him into drowsiness until Sebastian almost thought the warm mortal in his arms was sleeping. “Such a silly thing to be upset about,” he murmured, still stroking his pet's fluffy, soft hair, “Do you really want to go?”

Ciel shook his head, burying his face in the firm chest of the creature embracing him.

Sebastian grinned, entertained by how cute his pet could be when the occasion called. Yes, he was quite taken with this gift and confessed to himself that nothing else satisfied him quite like his own little Ciel. No-one else. The vampire mused over his fondness for the breakable doll in his arms, his frosty fingers now travelling along warm, delicate skin. There was nothing to do, no one to stop them from spending as much time hidden away in this room as they liked. They could curl up together until next dusk if they really wanted to.

The vampire tilted Ciel's face upwards, kissing him lightly. “I can do what I want to you,” the beast told his pet, “You are mine, for my pleasure. I can use you how I see fit... does that bother you?”

It was such an odd question that Ciel was taken aback. “No,” he blurted out honestly, “I want you to use me,” those usually pale cheeks went bright red as the flush of embarrassment washed over the boy. “I mean... I don't mind when we... um... and you need blood so... ahhh...!” the gasp was involuntarily, forcing its way out as Sebastian bit him.

In a swift transaction, the vampire had moved down between Ciel's legs and was feasting on a vein near the groin. It barely even hurt and waves of pleasure seemed to wash over the boy as his cock hardened in response, “You don't mind me using you?” his master purred, licking over the wound before crawling up over his lover while allowing his torso to rub against the teen's groin, “Shall I keep using you?” His mouth latched onto the nipple that wasn't bitten and sore, coaxing such wonderful sounds from his pet. Once he got bored, he moved up, nipping playfully at his lover's neck. “You are mine. You don't even want to deny it, do you?”

The shake of the boy's head confirmed it and Sebastian grinned, victorious.

Pushing inside his lover was easier and their bodies completed each other as if they were meant to, their hips rocking together harmoniously as Ciel whimpered blissfully. God how he wanted this man, this creature inside him, giving him more pleasure than he could have ever dreamed of. He wanted nothing more than to stay in this room, to stay joined with this beast until his heart gave out.

“Master, _please_...” he moaned, sure he would go insane if Sebastian didn't go just... “Harder!”

An almost frightening growl rumbled in the elder's throat and he slammed his hips forward harder, watching those glorious expressions on the mortal's features. Their eyes remained connected, unable to tear their gaze apart as they both soaked in one another's mutual desire for each other. Lips descended and their mouths latched as both males groaned into each other; Sebastian gripped his lover's hips as he moved faster inside him and Ciel gripped his lover's hair as his legs locked around his master's waist.

They were both trembling as they reached their climax together, still kissing, still moving as bliss shuddered through them until they finally came to a stop. They still kissed, slow and no longer heated but warm and tender as they kept hold of one another. There was no question about it, Sebastian decided, this particular pet was his treasure and there was nothing he nor anyone else could do about it. Not now. It was too late.

* * *

 

Bubbles floated upwards, glinting in the flickering lights of the thousand candles that were scattered around the bathroom. The bath in question was more of a small pool tiled with marble and quartz, smooth under soft skin. Ciel relaxed in the heated water, enjoying his first conscious bath since he had arrived and appreciating being allowed to wash himself after the butler's attack that he'd endured. This time, he was bathing in comfort and sat face to face with his master who was watching the teen with amusement.

Sebastian had finished washing long before his little pet and seemed entertained by the slowness of mortals. He moved closer once Ciel was done, taking the small hands of the human in his own and admired the pruning effect on those delicate fingers. Of course the vampire's fingers had no such marks, remaining untouched by the environment around him. Lifting those mortal fingers to his lips, Sebastian kissed each one of those tips before leaning in and kissing his pet's mouth. The corners of the boy's lips tilted up into a smile as they kissed.

They parted and Ciel gasped as he was suddenly lifted up and set down a metre away from the bath in the space of a second. A towel was handed to the smaller male and he took it, drying himself as Sebastian did the same.

It was getting dressed that proved difficult when Sebastian teased his lover with touches and kisses that left them both wanting but Ciel was hungry and his body needed sustenance that Sebastian couldn't provide. The trip to the kitchens involved avoiding servants and party guests with little success. Several high-born Ladies demanded the attentions of the Lord Sebastian Michaelis and even some of the noblemen too. Each vampire seemed more heavily offended than the last by Sebastian's disinterest as he dismissed them in order to follow his little treasure to the kitchens.

Ciel couldn't help the intense rush of pleasure he received from watching his master turn down so many beautiful creatures just to follow the human. He never complained at each hold up, becoming almost smug and gleeful as he watched leach after leach storm off in a rage. Once they finally arrived at the kitchens, Ciel was in an exceptionally good mood. He told Bard what he wanted and the cook arched an eyebrow at the unusual sight of a pure-blood and a cheery Ciel in his kitchen but he got to work and minded his own business.

“That looks disgusting,” the vampire remarked with an expression to match as he watched the boy shuffle egg and gammon stake into his mouth. The meal itself was salty, rich with flavour and the chips that went with it were a lovely golden colour. Of course, the peas went untouched which had Bard make several huffs of disapproval. Sebastian picked up a chip, frowning with revolt as he bent it and the fluffy white centre was exposed. “How do you consume this?”

Ciel took the chip from his lover and shoved it in his mouth. “You know, that's how I feel about you drinking my blood,” he responded with a small smirk. “How do _you_ drink that stuff?”

“Well you enjoy it when I feed from you,” Sebastian retorted, “I don't think the potato enjoys being munched on.”

With a roll of his eyes, Ciel ignored the vampire's distaste and finished his dinner. He washed it down with a cup of earl grey tea which had the immortal scrunch up his nose in disgust. For reasons unbeknownst to the blood-sucker, the mortal found the whole thing laughable. It all seemed rather comical that someone who fed on bodily fluids would found actual food so repelling.

* * *

 

The party was still on going when the two left the kitchens and the blunette spied Alois dressed up in a provocative outfit that consisted of a corset and little shorts with thigh-heigh boots to match. It seemed a little over the top for Ciel's tastes, the hope that Sebastian would never make him wear something so obscene bubbling up inside him. Then he caught sight of Alois' master who was a well dressed, tidy noble with golden eyes framed by a pair of square glasses. Ciel was not sure why a vampire would need glasses and assumed it was a fashion thing.

This vampire gave Sebastian a curt nod which was returned politely before Ciel's master took the blunette's hand and dragged him away. Of course the young mortal had no problem with getting away from the social gathering but he did wonder at the manner of their departure. There seemed to be some bad blood, if you excuse the term, between Alois' master and Ciel's but it wasn't until the two had returned to Sebastian's chambers that Ciel dared ask his questions.

“Do you and Alois' master not get on?” Ciel asked curiously.

It took several minutes for the vampire to respond as he sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes. “I suppose you could say that,” Sebastian agreed coolly. “Claude is my step father. I like the arrangement less than you might think. When my mother died, he quickly remarried. You have met Elizabeth? She is my new sister since Claude cannot have my mother's fortune without having me as part of it.”

The topic seemed to distress the immortal so the boy approached, kissing his master. Sebastian turned away at first and an unexpected ache lurched at both their hearts and the elder returned those kisses with tenderness, wrapping his arms around his pet. Some of the pain ebbed away as the master took comfort in his kitten's touch.

“You said you had plans to be inside me for the duration of the party,” Ciel murmured and felt his lover's lips break into a grin. The confirmation that this distraction was working gave the teen more confidence. “Shall we then?”

They fell into each other's arms once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel ached all over, his body marked by the continuous activities of the night; his neck bore fang punctures and his hips were bruised. His thighs were dotted with fingermarks and his throat was hoarse from hours of voicing his pleasure. It took more effort that the teen would care to admit just to get ready for bed but Sebastian had been tentative and helped his pet clean up, even gave Ciel one of his shirts to sleep in. Finally, as the sun rose and automatic shutters blocked the light from the windows, the two had curled up to sleep.

Sebastian's arms wrapped around his kitten as the pet pulled the duvet over their bodies. It came to no surprise when the mortal fell heavy into the world of dreams before the immortal, exhausted but clearly some level of content. In the silence of his deepest thoughts, Sebastian confessed that he hoped his little treasure was happy here. Happy with him. It seemed so ridiculous and yet this hope persists. The idea of Ciel's happiness gave the vampire a joy he had never expected and would never give voice to except, perhaps, in these moments when the boy lay in his arms.

Pressing his lips to the blunette's forehead, Sebastian dared kiss his lover before he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 

Groggy and hungry, Ciel woke many hours later and wiggled free of his lover's arms before using the bathroom. He got dressed slowly despite his stomach growling impatiently. Barely half awake, Ciel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled on his socks. The prickling sensation on the back of his neck told him he was being watched and the boy turned, looking around at his master who's eyes were peering at the pet from the comfort of the bed. A small smile formed on the human's lips as he made his way back to his master, kissing him sweetly.

“Stay,” Sebastian murmured.

Ciel shook his head. “I have to eat,” he reminded his lover. “Three times a day to stay healthy.”

Sebastian grumbled but allowed his pet to leave.

 

The blunette found that he was not the only tired pet that had stumbled into the kitchens, just over a dozen or so were piling their plates and filling their bellies. Alois was among them, fresh bite marks visible all over his body and he looked a little pale. Clearly Claude wasn't as restrained as Sebastian and had over indulged in the blond's blood. A slither of hatred for the vampire crept into Ciel's heart, anger at the abuse that Alois had clearly not signed up for but accepted in his desperate infatuation for his master. There was many things Ciel was but blind and stupid was not one of them; he saw the way that Alois had looked at Claude, like he hung the moon and decorated the sky with stars.

The way Ciel was sure he looked at Sebastian.

The difference seemed to be that Ciel was no fool; he new the situation, he knew he was food and amusement. Alois clearly didn't have this understanding and would soon learn the hard way if he didn't end up dead first. Ciel wasn't going to be the one to break the fantasy that the blond had built up for himself and so he ate quickly, leaving while Alois was still detracted by the other pets chatting to him.

 

“Hello there.”

Ciel nearly bumped into the tall figure in his hurry down the corridor before someone told Alois he was here. Unfortunately his luck had clearly not improved because the thing he had nearly walked into was Claude himself, smiling politely down at the blunette but the effect only made Ciel's skin crawl. He took a step back and mumbled an apology before attempting to pass the vampire but it seemed that Claude had other ideas, stepping in the human's way and entrapping him against the wall.

Spiders.

Ciel was reminded of spiders and felt like a thousand of the horrible creatures were crawling all over his skin. Despite this, Ciel felt his mind cloud as he was caught in the web of this spider and each threat spun seemed to wrap the boy up in a haze that had him trapped in the moment, against the vampire's body.

“Why the hurry?” Claude purred.

“My master is expecting me, Sir,” Ciel said, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice. “I thought all vampires slept during the day. Why are you up?”

“We do sleep during the day,” Claude smirked, pressing a little closer as he wedged his thigh between Ciel's legs which parted slightly as if the blunette's body had no connection to the brain but to the desires of the spider, “I, however, awoke a little early.”

Ciel squirmed but he was locked in Claude's grip.

“I see why Sebastian likes you,” the vampire licked his lower lip, “You smell delicious.”

Ciel could feel that thigh pressing against his groin, rubbing against him roughly and the human's sensitive body responded to the situation. The golden eyed fiend's body seemed to fix Ciel to the wall, letting the boy feel every inch of Claude. He was thinner and leaner that Sebastian, lacking in some of the slight muscular physique that Ciel's master possessed but Claude was no less strong and his body knew how to please another. In the darkest regions of his thoughts, it occurred to the teen how a night with Claude would be; it would not be loving or tender or even passionate but it would be full of hunger and be just as carnal as the nature of a vampire.

“I don't think Sebastian would appreciate you touching.. ohhh...” Ciel's words were cut off as Claude rubbed against the younger male's crotch harder and the growing erection in the blunette's shorts leaked a small bead of precum as their hips continued to grind together, dry-humping with a maddening slowness.

“Sebastian's not here,” Claude reminded the boy, his tone smug as his hands slid down to Ciel's rear and lifted the boy up so the golden eyed creature's clothed hardened cock was pressed against the boy's backside. “I could fuck you right now, right here...”

“Claude?”

Before Ciel could decide whether or not he even wanted that or not, a voice had the blunette come back to his senses and his eyes snapped open as he looked down the corridor to see Alois standing there with a pained expression. Ciel then found himself flat on his ass as Claude dropped him and strode away as if he did nothing wrong, leaving the two human pets alone together. For a moment, there was only silence before Alois stormed up to Ciel, who was getting to his feet, and slapped him hard.

“That's my master,” Alois hissed. “You have your own.”

“I didn't do anything,” Ciel protested, “I didn't ask for that. He just sort of came at me. Go ask him yourself!”

“Fuck you,” Alois snapped but he ran after his master. Guilt clutched at Ciel's heart and stilled his breath as it squeezed his lungs. He watched Alois jog after Claude and disappear round the corner, knowing that whatever friendship he had with the blonde was now gone. Now the vampire was gone and Ciel had his senses back, he just felt horrible.

* * *

 

He made his way back to Sebastian's room, taking his time as he allowed himself to wallow in his guilt and shame. Kicking off his shoes, he crawled under the thick duvet to cocoon himself in his misery but strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to the creature who had been waiting for him. Ciel held up no resistance as Sebastian pulled him close, even finding it in him to smile as his master's hands slipped beneath clothing to grope the boy's plump backside.

“You went away,” the vampire murmured, his fingers slipping into his lover.

Ciel groaned softly as those long, cool fingers pressed inside him. “Only... only for a little while,” he panted, “Master...” his mouth found his master's, his hips moving with those fingers as his tongue pressed against the one invading his mouth. Shaking with pleasure and desire, the boy held up no fight as the demon climbed on top of him. Sebastian removed his fingers, pushing himself into the small body beneath him.

Hard and deep, the beast slammed inside the arching frame of the young teen who squirmed in pleasure. Ciel gasped, his cock leaking precum as his master shoved his cock into the boy, drilling into him deeper as Sebastian gripped the hips of his mewling kitten. Those big blue eyes rolled up as he cried out, falling shut moments later and he gripped the sheets as he tried to keep a grip on his sanity.

“Master...” the boy whimpered blissfully then gasped as he was pulled up, wrapping his arms around the beast and rocked his hips as Sebastian thrust up into him. The boy kissed his master eagerly as their hips moved, moaning as his lover's lips kissed down his jaw to his neck, “Master...!” Ciel was close, gripping his master's dark locks in anticipation as he felt those fangs graze his flesh. They sunk into his neck and Ciel came there and then, crying out as he released.

Sebastian only took a mouthful, still thrusting up into his lover until he too found his release.

Licking over the wound, the master lay his kitten back down and descended upon him, kissing the boy softly for a time. “I can't seem to keep my hands off you,” the demon murmured, resting his forehead against the mortal's, “I crave your touch, your attention... you're mine. Tell me you're mine.”

Ciel kissed him softly, petting his lover's hair gently, “I am yours,” he murmured, “Always.”

The icy finger tips of the vampire caressed the tender flesh of the full lower lip of the little mortal lounging beneath him. “You are so beautiful,” Sebastian told his pet before claiming those lips with his own, coaxing a quiet groan from the beauty who gladly responded. With his heart thudding faster, Ciel tangled his fingers in his lover's hair as they kissed heatedly; he could feel his master harden inside him so he shifted his hips to encourage his master's passions.

Sebastian groaned and began to move again, still eagerly kissing his kitten as he thrust inside over and over. Whimpering as his own cock hardened, Ciel rocked his hips with Sebastian's and found himself loosing himself to the pleasure that only this vampire had ever given him. He clung to his master who had begun to slam harder into the boy, abusing his pet's prostate mercilessly as he kissed the teen fervently.

“Master,” he groaned into the demon's mouth only to be silenced by a tongue pressing against his own but that did nothing to muffle the moans and mewls of the kitten in the monster's arms. The boy couldn't have kept quiet even if he or his master had wanted him to and soon Ciel was cumming, trembling against his lover as Sebastian soon followed, spilling his seed into his kitten. A moment later, Sebastian pulled out and lay beside the blunette.

“As I said,” he chuckled, “I can't get enough of you.”

Ciel gave his master an amused smile. “I am glad to give myself to you,” he assured the demon, rolling onto his side to snuggle close to his monster, “Again and again. Day or night. Feed from me, fuck me, just take what you want from me,” he dragged the vampire into a kiss, “I am yours.”

Sebastian ran his fingers down his kitten's spine as they continued to kiss lazily for some time.

After a while, the elder withdrew and led the way to the bathroom where they washed. With careful hands, Sebastian washed his kitten while pressing kisses to the boy's neck and shoulders. “I love the taste of you, your smell and the sounds you make when I'm inside you,” he purred and gave a playful nibble to the ear of the little human.

Ciel shoved his lover lightly, “You're ridiculous.”

“And you're beautiful,” Sebastian retorted before kissing him again, enjoying the almost immediate surrender. “Ah, kitten,”he nipped the boy's lower lip, his hands pulling Ciel's hips forward towards his own, “I want you again,” he kissed down the teen's jawline.

Ciel lifted and lowered himself onto his lover's cock, the water sloshing around their wet bodies as the boy rolled his hips. “As I want you,” he moaned, shoving himself down hard as Sebastian thrust up. Soon the teen was bouncing eagerly, riding his lover as the bathwater kept them wet and slick. “Master... Yes...” he groaned as the demon bucked up into him.

They took their time in the bathroom, screwing until they found their climax. Even then, they kissed and touched as the bubbles died and the water became cold. Ciel found himself bent over the edge with Sebastian mounting him from behind, drilling himself into the teen's willing hole over and over while the kitten mewled and cried and begged for more. Sebastian gladly complied, fucking his kitten until the pet could see naught but stars.

Ciel came hard, whimpering as his sensitive prostate was pounded into until his master was pumping his seed into the boy once again. Aching and still riding his orgasmic high, the boy went limp and allowed his lover to pull him close. He couldn't move, his legs like jelly and his throat a little hoarse from his cries.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked, pushing the hair from his pet's eyes.

“Yes,” he breathed, “Tired.”

Sebastian smiled softly and washed him gently, “My poor kitten,” he kissed his cheek then lifted Ciel out of the bath, carrying him into the bedroom where he dried his little beauty and put him to bed. “I should have been more careful with you.”

The pet smiled and kissed his master tenderly. “Never,” he murmured, “I enjoyed every second. I would have been disappointed had you held back,” he nudged their noises together, “Lie with me?”

Sebastian nodded, drying himself before he climbed into bed with his pet. Curled against his lover, the kitten fell asleep quickly while his master held him close. The demon stroked his kitten's hair, watching the small mortal slumber quietly. Pressing a gentle kiss to the damp forehead of his little lover, Sebastian got up and dressed himself. The boy stirred but didn't wake, curling under the warm duvet that shielded him from the cold.

An affectionate smile curved the lips of the demon and then he left, closing the door quietly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel woke, aching and naked beneath the sheets. The memory of the events in this bed and in the bathroom had him beaming, feeling somewhat smug that it was him that his master craved. Speaking of... the boy's eyes fluttered open and he looked around for his lover but found the room a little too empty. He ached just as much as the night before but, this time, he woke aching and alone; this did not sit well with the young pet.

With a sigh, the young pet slipped from the bed and shivered at the cold that set in with the coming winter. He pulled on his clothes, sparing a glance at the unused fireplace as he stuffed his feet into his socks, wishing it was lit. When the snows began, he would have to ask Sebastian that he might keep it lit or else risk losing his pet to the cold. It wouldn't be long now; the boy could already feel the chill of Autumn and the trees through the window were losing their leaves.

Leaving the room, Ciel set out in search of his master. Although he knew that, being Sebastian's, no vampire was allowed to bite him, he didn't feel safe in the halls without his master by his side. The dim corridors seemed daunting in the night when the beasts prowled and feasted upon the innocence found in the dark. His heart beat all the faster as it dawned on him the type of danger he was in here. Strange how he seemed to have forgotten during these past few nights in Sebastian's arms and how foolish; a vampire brood was not a safe place to be and this clan was filled with powerful creatures.

He caught sight of one or two pets running through the halls with their masters behind them. It occurred to Ciel that each vampire seemed to have a small group of pets, three or four to please them or perhaps only to feed. It made the boy squirm with jealousy to think of his master surrounded by pretty pets, feeding and enjoying their bodies in ways he had enjoyed Ciel's. His stomach twisted and he found that it hurt to have these thoughts.

"Hello again."

A spider had crawled into the corridor, casting it's shadow in the candlelight and sending chills down the spine of warm-blooded creatures. When the boy turned to face the monster, leaning leisurely in a doorway as his cold golden eyes wandered up and down the small frame of the young human before him with a hunger than unnerved the mortal. The monster approached as the boy stepped back, almost falling through a doorway through the opposite wall in his haste to get away.

Claude chuckled. "You flee but I had you moaning the last we met."

A squeak of outrage and protest escaped the teen but he soon found himself sprawled on a sofa with the spider atop him. "You can't... Sebastian would... ah..." Ciel whimpered as Claude's fingers ran over the boy's hardening cock. "Stop it... you... ohhh..." his head lolled back the demon pressed their groins together, rubbing against him firm but slow. It was clear that the boy did want it, that the pleasure offered was tempting and every protest went against what his body craved. Yes, Ciel wanted Claude inside him but he just didn't understand why.

"You want me to stop?" the spider smirked, "Even though you're responding so nicely?"

"I'm not..." his hips rolled with Claude's involuntarily, a groan escaping as he felt the demon's cock pressed against his own through clothing, "Sebastian... I belong to Sebastian!" The words came out as a gasp but he didn't push the monster away; instead, he widened his legs to allow the spider to press against him harder.

"Sebastian's not here."

Ciel's resolve was dissolving.

"I think you'll find, Claude, that I am." Sebastian's voice entered from the doorway, a cold rage settling into the tone, "And the kitten's right: he is mine." The statement had Ciel's breath hitch, arousal stirring deep within him much more true than the enthralment the spider seemed to be able to cast upon his prey. Getting up, Claude straightened out his clothes and strode out with a sneer. Ciel made to sit up but Sebastian gave him a look, closing the door. "Stay where you are."

Those large sapphire eyes watched the vampire approach, wide and apprehensive until Sebastian unbuckled his trousers. Apprehension shifted into excitement, relaxing as Sebastian took up the space between his legs. "You're not mad at me?" he asked as his master's fingers ran up his thighs, their groins now pressing together as Sebastian lifted up the boy's hips and pulled down his shorts.

"Claude has a Gift," the red eyed vampire murmured, "He can make anyone desire him, lust for him and give themselves willingly to him. It's not love but he can make mortals lose themselves in want for him," shorts were discarded and Sebastian pulled out his erection from his confinements only to push himself into his lover, his kitten, "And you... mm... You told him that you're mine." He began to rock his hips, slamming himself into the trembling pet beneath him. "You're mine."

"Yes!" Ciel cried out, arching as Sebastian shoved into him hard but slow, "Master... Please..."

"Mine." His hips slammed forward faster, harder and deeper as the boy begged and pleaded, moaning for his master over and over, "Mine." Sebastian rasped as he drilled his cock into the teen's prostate over and over, moving at a speed no human could keep up and Ciel loved it. He mewled and whimpered with pleasure as he was fucked into the sofa of this unused drawing room. "Mine."

"Yours," Ciel sobbed, waves of ecstasy washing over him as his orgasm approached. "Yours!"

Sebastian bit him and the boy came, screaming for his master as the beast kept going until he too found his release inside his pet.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close, "You feel good inside me," He whispered before brushing their lips together, "You should have warned me about Claude."

"I should," Sebastian agreed, "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," he breathed and their mouths met, sighing happily as their tongues pressed together. He groaned as their body's parted and Sebastian helped clean up a little. "We'll only make another mess," Ciel mused as he pulled on his shorts.

A grin was the response and the vampire pulled his lover close. "Is that an invitation?"

"You don't need an invitation."

Sebastian claimed his kitten's lips again, lifting his pet into his arms as if the boy weighed no more than a feather pillow. "I'm yours too, Kitten," the vampire murmured then felt the human freeze in his arms. Confused, the elder looked at the hardened stare of the small beauty he held so close and frowned. "What? What is it?" His frown deepened as Ciel looked away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not a fool," his voice was soft, strangled with anguish and longing quickly seeped into the young mortal's words, "I know that our... arrangement is... I'm not stupid enough to believe that you could ever belong to me. I know you must have other pets." His breath was rattled, his eyes prickling with tears he refused to shed and it became very clear that this little kitten was in pain. "You can feed from me, fuck me and use me but don't lie to me. I belong to you but you... you are not mine."

The elder was stunned to silence for a long moment before his face softened into a tender smile. "Ciel," he pushed the hair from the boy's eyes, tucking it behind a pale ear; this was the first time he had used the little pet's name and it had those sapphire eyes staring up into ruby, tearful but astonished, "There is no other," Sebastian promised, "You are the only being I share my bed with. I have belonged to you since the moment I lay eyes on you and I will belong to you the moment I cease to be."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Ciel could not tear his eyes away from his lover's and his vision blurred as tears welled up and slid down his cheeks. He wanted to scream, call his master a liar, to slap or bite or do  _something_  but he could only stare in silence into those warm, maroon eyes. It couldn't be the truth; Sebastian was a vampire who lived and breathed blood, sex and death but this... this sounded like something much more than a longing for the blood of a mortal.

"You can't," he croaked, finding his voice at last. "You can't."

"Let me prove it to you," Sebastian purred.

Ciel was quiet as Sebastian carried him like a bride or a small child back to the grand bedroom of this old creature that seemed to cherish his pet so much. They met no one on the return journey which seemed to strike the boy as odd but he remained silent as they approached the elegantly carved, wooden door which was soon closing behind them as the teen was placed on the bed. In a moment, Sebastian had removed his shirt and was crawling between the slender legs that opened willingly for him. A motion of the creature's hands and Ciel's shorts were gone, disappearing somewhere on the floor.

Sebastian busied himself with the buttons of his little kitten's shirt, kissing the pale neck of the mortal beneath him. The boy yielded to those lips, allowing himself to sink into the warm pool of pleasure that his lover had drawn. He had no protest as his master's lips kissed down lower and locker, moaning as the demon took the teen's cock into his mouth and sucked. Hips bucking into Sebastian's mouth, the pet made no attempts to hide his bliss and allowed whimpers and mewls to escape.

"Master... master please..."

"No," Sebastian was suddenly right above him again, his lips by the boy's ear. "My name... my name is Sebastian," he whispered and shoved into his lover, feeling the human arch beneath him with a cry of delight. Using a fingernail, Sebastian sliced across his own collar bone and blood pooled from the wound, dripping onto his pet's flushed cheek. "Drink," he urged, lifting the teen's head to the cut and lips parted, closing over flesh as the mortal drank.

While Ciel drank, he enjoyed the feel of his lover pulsing inside him before Sebastian began to move, slamming hard into the pet who clung to the creature tightly. The blood was warm and sweet in the boy's mouth as he kept drinking, compelled by the lust that had consumed him the moment the blood touched his lips. It was ecstasy drinking just as it was ecstasy to be hammered into so forcefully. He moaned against the monster's skin, feeling his master pound into him deeper and harder than ever before.

His nails scratched down Sebastian's back, wordlessly begging for more as one hand found the demon's hip and pressed his fingertips into skin. His cock was leaking precum as his prostate was drilled into with vigour. The desire to cry out, to call Sebastian's name was overwhelming but so was the need to keep drinking. It didn't matter, nothing mattered except this vampire above him, inside him. He managed to rip his mouth away from the wound which closed the instant his lips left flesh and a name stumbled from his throat as he climaxed.

"Sebastian!"

The call of his name seemed to be enough to undo the beast and he slammed forward hard, trembling as he came inside his beloved kitten. Sebastian rested his forehead against his lover's, weakened by the loss of blood and it dawned on the small pet that he had drunk quite a bit of vampire blood and he was beginning to feel very tired. It wasn't a sleepy tired but a deep in the bones exhaustion that made even breathing seem like a challenge. He couldn't move or speak or make much more than a small mewl as Sebastian pulled out of him. All he knew was that he would very much like to sleep for a very long time.

A kiss on his forehead was the last thing that registered to the boy as he slipped into the dreamless sleep of death.


	6. Chapter 6

Large red eyes fluttered open, weighed down by the long heavy lashes that framed them. They were bright, glowing with lust as the painful stab of hunger clawed at his belly and the owner of these ruby eyes wondered how long since he had eaten. A soft whimper escaped him and all he could think about was this empty pit inside him that screamed and told him he was starving. He felt the bed dip and a warm body was there, pulsing with blood and the kitten knew that this was what he needed.

A neck was all he could see and he moved quickly, pinning down a larger male as he bit down at the vein with fangs never used before. Blood pooled into his mouth as he drank, a satisfied mewl leaving him as long fingers ran through his hair. The gesture was tender and made him feel safe, less exposed as he fed. The pain of starvation subsided with every mouthful, a new kind of lust replacing the hunger. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it right now, pressing himself against the being he fed from.

In an instant, he was on his back again with a cock inside him, hammering hard into his squirming little body as he desperately tried to keep up with the rapid pace of the one above him. Near sobbing with pleasure, he bit down again on the exposed neck above him and drank as he was screwed into the mattress. The taste of blood had him in a frenzy, demanding more and he was given more. Thought was not part of this arrangement; the young fiend only feeling the world, experiencing sensation like it was the first time and he could feel nothing else.

He was trembling but he couldn't understand why... but it didn't matter, nothing mattered except...

“Sebastian!” he cried out the name as he climaxed, feeling the warmth of cum as his lover came inside him, “Sebastian...” the name was said softer this time and a chuckle answered.

“Back with me, Kitten?” the voice seemed to bring life back into the universe and everything seemed to rush back all at once. Sebastian was the one inside him, the one he had fed from and the one now pressing such tentative kisses along his jawline. The young creature nuzzled his lover, seeking Sebastian's lips and kissed him eagerly with a contented sigh. “Kitten,” the elder beast murmured, more than happy to oblige his little lustful pet, “Talk to me.”

But the roll of the teen's hips said he didn't want to talk.

Sebastian groaned as he conceded and began to move his own hips, shoving forward hard into the needy kitten who hard hooked his legs round the elder's waist. In no time at all, the beauty was moaning loudly as his lover fucked him at an impossible speed. They bit and scratched at each other but their wounds healed in seconds and bruises never appeared. The only protest came when the elder pulled out but, when the young monster found himself on his front, his protests stopped. Lifting his hips, he cried out into the pillows as he was taken from behind. His toes curled and he gripped the headboard above him as Sebastian fucked his ass forcefully, his hips pressing back into the elder monster's frantic thrusts.

“Sebastian...” the teen sobbed in ecstasy, his cock leaking, “Master... Please...”

Sebastian leaned over him and bit his shoulder. Fangs sinking into flesh, the pet came hard and collapsed into the bed as his lover continued to slam into him until he found his release too.

Pulling out, the elder lay beside his pet and pulled him close. “Ciel,” he uttered the name softly and the large red eyes returned back to their magnificent shade of blue. “Are you alright?” he asked as they curled up together, limbs tangling together as their foreheads met gently. Their bodies, cool to the touch, were warm to each other but the duvet was pulled over them just the same.

“I'm ok,” Ciel reassured his lover quietly, “How long did I sleep?”

“Just a day and night,” Sebastian replied, his thumb stroking his pet's side.

“You turned me.”

It wasn't a question but Sebastian nodded anyway.

“Why?”

It took a little while for the elder to reply. “I wanted to show you... I belong to you,” he said it carefully, afraid to upset his kitten again but unable to lie. “I want to keep you. Forever.” With gentle fingers, he stroked the young creature's cheek, “I am enchanted by you, enthralled by you and I am more than willing to spend eternity with you.”

“After a few days?” Ciel seemed doubtful.

Sebastian grinned. “A single day would have been plenty.”

Biting his lower lip with uncertainty, the teen shifted awkwardly.

“You're scared,” Sebastian realised and drew his little monster closer, holding him close, “You don't need to be afraid, kitten,” he murmured against locks of blue-grey hair, “I will never leave you. My place is by your side. I will walk with you right into hell if mm...”

His words were cut off by a mouth on his and he anxiously returned the kiss, rolling back as Ciel climbed on top of him. Sebastian's hands ran up his immortal pet's thighs as his kitten lowered himself down onto the elder's cock. It amazed Sebastian how hungry his monster was, how lustful and needy this little kitten seemed to be. Having never turned a vampire himself and having been born an immortal, Sebastian couldn't be sure this was normal but, as Ciel began to rise and fall with mounting enthusiasm, the elder demon couldn't find it in him to complain.

Gripping the headboard, Ciel eagerly slammed his hips down as he rode his lover with a need he could not contain. He groaned as Sebastian thrust up into him, throwing his head back as his master's name left his lips. Sebastian sat up a little, just enough for his mouth to close around one of his pet's taut nipples. The sounds that the fledgeling made did wonders to spur Sebastian on and he thrust up into his kitten faster as the pet's hips moved to match the pace.

“Sebast... Sebastian...” the younger gasped, his eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm approached rapidly and he was stumbling over the edge with a cry. Sebastian came not far behind, gripping the boy's hips as he ground up into him. Ciel was trembling, his entire being alive with the bliss of the afterglow. His mouth found Sebastian's and they kissed slowly, softly as the master slid out of his pet and they lay tangled in a heap.

“You are exceptional,” Sebastian murmured as his fingers ran through the boy's hair.

Ciel let out a short, quiet hum of acknowledgement but didn't move; his eyes had closed and he was very much on the way to sleep. The fingers petting his hair were soothing and his master made for a very comfortable pillow. Lust sedated and his hunger dulled, the little creature drifted off with ease.

* * *

 

It was dusk when Ciel awoke again. He wasn't sure how he knew but he knew that in just an hour or so, it would be safe for anyone who couldn't be caught in the sun. He was comfortable and warm; it would have been a simple thing just to fall back asleep but the movement of his pillow made this impossible so Ciel opened his eyes and greeted his lover with a smile.

“Good evening,” Sebastian murmured, stealing a quick kiss before he got up. “Come on. We're a mess,” he whisked the boy up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. The boy nuzzled into his lover, never before truly appreciating the smoothness of his master's skin or how wonderfully firm Sebastian's lightly toned torso was. There were urges there that Ciel was finding incredibly hard to control, especially as his skin was pressed against the elder's.

They sunk into hot water but it didn't burn their skin.

Ciel relaxed in the large tub, watching his lover for a moment then narrowed his eyes as Sebastian smirked at him. “What?” he asked, pouting a little as his master's smirk became a fully fledged grin, “ _What_?” he demanded, becoming a little irritated but that vanished when the dark-haired demon pulled his lover close.

“Your eyes turn red when lust burns in your veins,” he informed his lover as he pulled Ciel on top of him and the fledgeling found himself straddling his master. “So, you're either hungry or horny and both I can help with,” Sebastian nipped the teen's lower lip, “Tell me, kitten, what do you want?” he purred, his hands slipping beneath the water to his lover's ass.

Ciel hooked his arms around his master's neck as their groins pressed together. “I want you,” he rolled his hips into Sebastian's, “I want you in me,” he murmured then groaned as Sebastian thrust up into him, “I want you to fuck me, master,” he gasped as their hips rocked together, “Sebastian... mm...” his mouth was claimed by his lover and they kissed fervently as their hips moved faster. A set of moans and mewls of approval spilled from the little creature as they made love, kissing fiercely as they clung to one another, fingertips pressing into flesh.

“Feed, kitten,” Sebastian groaned, breaking the kiss reluctantly and gripped his lover's hair. Ciel's mouth found the offered neck, his fangs sinking into flesh; he drank as he was shoved up into and his fingers gripped Sebastian's hair as firmly as Sebastian gripped his. Drinking blood while their hips rocked together made Ciel understand why his maker had enjoyed sex and feeding; both sensations filled a kind of lust that was hard to distinguish between sexual lust and blood lust.

When his mouth left the wound, it closed just as before and Sebastian shifted their positions. In moments, Ciel was bent over as Sebastian gripped his hips and shoved back into him from behind. The teen pressed back with a moan as Sebastian drilled into him, slamming forward hard and deep without care or worry if the mewling kitten was in pain; Ciel was immortal now and there was nothing his body couldn't withstand except for the harsh light of day. Safe, here in their bathroom and going at it like animals, they had no danger of anything more than breaking tiles.

“Fuck...” Ciel cried as wet hair clung to the corner of his mouth, “Harder! Fuck me harder!”

This particular request was granted immediately with urgency, both climbing higher, closer to their climax. They came together, hard and sudden with loud groans of ecstasy as their hips rocked together, slowing in pace as they rode out their bliss. Sitting up as Sebastian slid out of him, Ciel leaned into his master's chest and relaxed against him only to smile slightly as the elder's arms wrapped around him.

The two remained like that for a little while, just enjoying the closeness of one another. As the water became cold, Sebastian pressed a kiss to his pet's shoulder and ran his fingers over the boy's hair. “We should wash and get out, love,” he murmured in Ciel's ear, reaching for the soaps with his free hand. “Then it's time I tell you more about what you've become,” the master added as he began to wash the little monster in his lap.

Ciel nodded. “And after that?”

“After that,” Sebastian ran the loofah over his lover's chest, “I should probably present you to the family. You're not a pure-blood but you were turned by me so you have a certain... higher standing than most of the Turned,” he explained to the newly-turned, “My power runs in your veins; we are blood bound,” a few more soft kisses were pressed to the fledgeling's shoulder. “That makes you mine.”

“I was already yours,” the teen replied, twisting around to look at his lover.

Sebastian's mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out so he just kissed his kitten sweetly. They then finished washing and got out, drying off before kissing briefly which had Ciel grinning widely. He was the ushered to the bedroom to get dressed, pouting a little as their kiss broke. Soon, he had on his trousers and was buttoning up his shirt as Sebastian did the same only paces away.

Sitting on the bed, Ciel waited for his lover to join him. The elder vampire slumped onto the bed and pulled the blunette close to him, kissing the kitten's delicate little nose. “Isn't it nice not feeling how cold my skin is?” his fingers teasingly ran under the younger creature's shirt as he stole another kiss and the little demon let out a moan. Sebastian felt the hunger for his lover burn in veins and had to drag himself away before he pounced. “Kitten...” there was an unmistakable growl in his voice, “There are things we have to talk about.”

“Right now?” Ciel's expression was perfectly innocent but those big blue eyes had turned red.

“Fuck,” Sebastian blurted outed, his resolve crumbling into dust.

Moments later found Ciel's trousers elsewhere and Sebastian between his legs, shoving deep inside him.

“Sebastian!”


	7. Chapter 7

They lay slumped together, naked beneath the sheets as they kissed over and over. Eventually, the elder regained his self control and withdrew from the tempting little monster in his arms. Ciel nuzzled into his lover, cuddling into his maker's side with a smug little smirk. Sebastian didn't need to see the teen's face to know how self-satisfied his kitten was but he chose to ignore that in favour of collecting his thoughts.

“Your lust,” Sebastian mused, “is unsustainable.”

“I just want you,” Ciel replied, pressing a kiss to his lover's chest.

“As I want you,” Sebastian assured the newly-turned, “If I had my way, we would never leave the bed. While still new, you have to drink my blood until you are fully changed so there is really no reason for you to leave this bed,” his fingers ran through blue-grey hair as he spoke, “But I have things to explain to you and then the family will have to see you.”

“Things to explain? Like why I have to drink your blood instead of hunting?”

Sebastian smiled and nodded. “You're a vampire but you were turned by a pure-blood,” he began, “A regular vampire can feed you their blood once they drain you and then you wake forever a vampire but you would only be a lesser creature. Easily killed, easily hunted and easily discovered. You would have to be very smart to survive more than a decade.”

“You don't think I'm smart?” Ciel asked, looking up at his lover.

The elder chuckled, “I think you're plenty smart, pet,” he pressed a kiss to the younger's forehead. “and beautiful,” he added and grinned when the boy rolled his eyes, “But that's neither here nor there. You were changed by a pure-blood, by me, and that affords you certain privileges; you will be faster, stronger and more deadly than a lesser vampire. You may even have your own Gift in time.”

Ciel sat himself up, straddling his lover. “What's your Gift?” he asked, hooking his arms around his lover's neck. “Is it the power of being amazing in bed?”

Sebastian's hands rested on the boy's hips. “No, that just comes with being a vampire. Even a lesser has some skill.” he smiled slightly, “My Gift is a little more complex than that,” the elder pressed a little kiss to the pet's nose, “I can see your soul.”

“Literally?”

“Yours is pure,” Sebastian murmured, “Even as a vampire, your soul is so pure. I can see it in you, taste it on you. Its one of the things that drew me to you. I knew nothing I did to you would taint you. You're not just physically beautiful, love; you're just as beautiful inside.”

A little, bashful smile played on the fledgeling's lips. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

“Ciel,” Sebastian gently nudged his nose against the owner of the name he uttered so sweetly and kissed those plump lips passionately as the boy pressed close. “You're so beautiful,” Sebastian breathed between each meeting of their mouths. “You're so beautiful, I can't... I can't... shit...”

Just like that, he was inside Ciel again, their hips rocking together as they kissed urgently. They were lost in each other again, rolling around and biting one another. The young immortal groaned blissfully as he was shoved into, clinging to his lover and digging his nails into flesh. The skin broke beneath his nails and beads of blood welled up on Sebastian's back before the scratches healed. A moan left the smaller as his neck was bitten, gripping his lover's hair as the elder demon moved inside him.

“Sebastian,” the kitten mewled, “Faster.”

Hips snapping forward faster at the demand, Sebastian found himself unable to deny his pet anything at all. He hammered in harder, responding to his lover's very vocal pleasure until they both came stumbling over the edge, reaching their climax with a suddenness that shook them. Sebastian removed himself from his kitten and they lay side by side.

Ciel stretched out like a satisfied cat, humming his contentment.

“You make me loose control,” Sebastian sighed, smiling as they cuddled close. “Now, where was I before I was tempted by my naughty little kitten?” the kitten shot him a grin in response and the elder resumed, “You have to keep drinking my blood because, while you will never be a pure-blood, you can have the advantages of one. Except for the house name, of course,” Sebastian paused, running his fingers over the milky white skin of the exceptional beauty lying in his bed, “I should also warn you that being your maker makes me more literally your master. You cannot disobey me, even if you wanted to. You cannot defy me, kill me or harm me in any way.”

“I would never hurt you,” Ciel said, rolling onto his front with his head resting on his hand as he gazed at his lover and offered a smile, “and that has nothing to do with this 'maker' thing you're going on about.”

“I know,” Sebastian kissed him softly, “I really know.”

Ciel sighed happily, slumping back with a sappy smile on his face.

Sebastian was tempted to claim those lips again but refrained. “Similar rules apply, of course; no one else can bite you, have you or... will you stop looking at me like that? Its very distracting.”

“Sorry,” Ciel's eyes had flashed red and he was wearing that smug little smirk again, “I got it. I am no one but yours.”

“That's pretty much the essence of it,” Sebastian agreed, “The family will know not to touch you but, it will be very obvious that you mean something to me and there are some among them that will see you as a means to get to me and try something,” his fingers ran through the teen's hair as he realised just how desperate he was to keep touching his kitten in any way he could, “Even if they didn't want to get to me, you are a very desirable little treasure.”

“I'm desirable?”

Sebastian blinked. “You're doing that on purpose now.”

Ciel fluttered his eyelashes innocently. “Doing what?” he asked as he crept closer.

“Getting me to...” Sebastian was very aware of how naked they both were, “forget what I'm...” he couldn't stop Ciel as the wicked little monster began to press kisses to the elder's torso, moving down as he trained those kisses lower, “...what I'm... talking about and...” he groaned as those lips wrapped around his cock, “Ciel...”

The newly-turned in question sucked vigorously on the cock in his mouth. His eyes were red again and so were Sebastian's. Ciel didn't stay attached to his lover's appendage for more than a minute, deciding he didn't want the elder to cum just yet. With deliberate slowness, he crawled atop his maker as he ran his tongue over the firm chest beneath him. “Do you desire me?” Ciel asked as he ground his hips into Sebastian's.

Sebastian gripped the boy's hips. “You know I do,” he growled before rolling on top of his feisty kitten. “I want you,” he murmured, kissing Ciel's neck, “I want you so bad, I go crazy when I'm not touching you,” his hand down the teen's side to the kitten's thigh and hooked the leg around his waist. The leg other followed and Sebastian slid easily into his lover, groaning as his cock greeted the tight embrace of his pet's body.

Ciel cried out as his prostate was rammed into forcefully, his hips rocking with his lover's as they made love again on the bed they shared. “Sebastian...” he gasped, revelling in the feeling of his master inside him. “Don't stop touching me,” he moaned before his mouth was claimed again and his ankles hooked together in an effort to keep Sebastian close. He gripped the elder's hair as they kissed, whimpering blissfully as he was hammered into.

Sebastian eagerly ravished his lover, slamming in forward hard and deep as he gave into the temptation of his kitten. He couldn't stop now; feeling his lover and being inside him felt more real to him than the sheets tangled with them or the bed beneath them. He could feel how Ciel trembled, how he arched with pleasure in response to Sebastian's movements. The pleasure he felt inside his treasure was more intense than any lover before but he could never be sure if it was because of Ciel's body or how he felt for the kitten.

Perhaps both.

His mouth detached from those slightly swollen lips, kissing along the rounded jaw of the newly-turned who moaned in delight as Sebastian kissed the teen's slender neck. The demon thrust in harder, faster as their orgasms approached and they clung to each other, still rocking their hips as they climaxed. Ciel was still mewling, pressing kisses to every bit of skin he could reach until they stilled.

“Sebastian,” he sighed, clearly very content.

Sebastian smiled against the boy's neck before he got off him. “You are irresistible. If I didn't know better,” he chuckled. “I would wonder, perhaps, if this irresistibility is your Gift,” the elder immortal teased, his hand resting on the fledgeling's stomach.

“Would?” Ciel shifted. “Is it not possible?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Much too soon. Your Gift will appear when you stop needing my blood.” he explained and settled a kiss on his lover's cheek. “Until then, you will be much weaker than the family so I advise you keep to my side at all times.”

“You 'advise', huh?” Ciel grinned, “Sure you don't just want to keep me to yourself.”

“Well, there's that as well,” the dark-haired monster agreed and nipped the younger's earlobe playfully, “You're mine. Now and always.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ciel said happily as he kissed his maker.

The elder brushed his fingers over his lover's cheek tenderly, those maroon eyes studying the boy's face as if burning it into his memory. Ciel touched his master's face gently, their eyes locking for a moment before they kissed again. Soft and slow, they kissed as they wrapped their arms around each other and their fingers caressed skin.

“We need to get dressed,” Sebastian murmured.

“In a bit.”

 

It was some time later that they managed to pry themselves from each other, rewashing quickly before they pulled their clothes back on. Ciel shifted a little, becoming ever more nervous at the prospect of meeting the vampire clan as a newly-turned. He turned to Sebastian who gave him an understanding smile and pulled him into an embrace, lifting him up and holding him close.

“There's nothing to fear,” the elder reassured his lover with a kiss to the boy's cheek. “I'll be there every moment. No one will touch you, not while I'm there. Now... are you ready?” Ciel nodded and Sebastian set him down and took his kitten's hand. “Then let's go.” 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was late for most vampire's but the windows had been boarded and candles remained lit in the gathering hall. Love seats and sofas were arranged around the room, vampire's lounging around dressed in exquisite finery. The females were dressed in gowns of velvet or silk, jewels decorating their corsets and adorning their fingers, necks and ears, even their hair. Elizabeth, sat in a pretty pink gown, was the only female not burdened by jewels but instead wore ribbons in her hair; there was little provocative about the sweet looking she-demon except perhaps the way her tongue ran across her tiny fangs as she withdrew her mouth from the neck of a brunette human that looked much more mature in age than little Lizzie.

The males were dressed just as finely in their tailored suits, some still holding their top-hats and gloves from their night out; one had taken off his tailcoat and left it draped over a chair. They seemed to keep to dark colours, black being more prominent but a handful stood out in bottle green and deep crimson. However there were two, standing together, dressed in the purest of white which drew the eye immediately.

Some were holding goblets of deep red liquid that Ciel could easily identify as blood, crystal bottles of blood were scattered around the room at the convenience of the creatures. Two or three more of these creatures had their pets at hand, one was still feeding from his pet while still inside her and another was feeding from the blood of her pet's exposed breasts. It occurred to the newly-turned that sex was not something these beings shied away from. It shouldn't have surprised him when one considered the lust that vampires thrived off of but, as a previously human being, the naked display of sexual activity shocked him.

Sebastian didn't seem bothered by the things that were happening in the room; it all seemed to be completely normal to the dark-haired demon at Ciel's side. He closed the door behind him and gestured for Ciel to sit down as Sebastian himself took the throne. Setting a hand on the teen's thigh, Sebastian began to address the room.

“We have an addition to our family,” Sebastian announced.

A silver haired female vampire, dressed in black satin, stepped out of her corner and scoffed. “A lesser? Are you serious, Sebastian? You know we do not accept lessers into our brood, even if he is such a pretty thing.”

“I am aware, Hannah, dear,” Sebastian replied coolly, “But Ciel is not a lesser. He is mine.”

All eyes turned to the little blunette beauty sat at Sebastian's side, their eyes glinting red as they took in his presence; they could all clearly see what a jewel this newly-turned was and they, in their infinite lust, wanted him.

“I turned him myself,” Sebastian told the room, his eyes narrowing, “You all know what that means and you know what will happen if you fail to obey. He is mine and, if any of you disregard this, you will die.” He glared as if to enforce his point and his grip tightened slightly on his pet's thigh. “He is part of our family now and you will treat him as such.”

“But, Sebastian,” Hannah said with a light fluttering chuckle, contempt and scorn clear in both her voice and in her eyes, “You do realise how ridiculous this is? He might be a pretty little thing but he will never be a pure-blood, no matter how much blood you pore into him. Why not end him now and spare us all the ridicule?” She drank from her crystal goblet, her icy grey eyes flickering between the newly-turned and his master. “I mean, can you imagine how other clans will look upon us if they find out? We'd be a laughing stock.”

“And who will tell them?” Sebastian's voice was dangerously low and cold.

The room fell silent.

“Now, if that's settled...”

“Sebastian,” Claude stepped forward this time, “I may not lead this clan now that you have become of age but I am still legally your stepfather and I must advise-” his words were cut off by a knife sticking in his throat. Unable to speak but by no means alarmed, Claude simply pulled it out. “You forget your manners, boy.”

“No, Claude, you forget your place,” Sebastian hissed. “You all understand that I am not asking; I am telling. You know our laws and you all know that, once Ciel has no more need of my blood, he will have all the advantages of a pure-blood and the respect affording him his position at my side.”

The stare that Ciel received from the clan at his lover's words had him feeling quite small but the importance of the roll Sebastian had just bestowed upon him did not go unnoticed. “At your side?” he asked quietly, looking up at his lover perplexed. “I thought...” he turned faintly pink. “I thought I was just...”

Sebastian blinked as he looked at his lover. “You thought you were just a concubine?”

“Well, yes,” Ciel felt somewhat foolish now.

The elder couldn't help the fond, half smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, “Then, perhaps I wasn't clear enough in my intentions,” he took the teen's hand in his own then tugged gently, guiding the little monster onto his lap. Once Ciel was seated, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the small frame of his little pet. “I want you to share my world in all its glory. I want you at my side every moment of this life. I want you to be mine and allow me to be yours.”

Ciel made a curious sound like a little mewl, almost like a hiccup, before his mouth latched onto Sebastian's, forgetting all else in the room. The response was immediate and no one in the hall could deny the passion between master and pet as the two gripped each other tight, hands in hair and slipping beneath clothing in their want for each other. This was something the vampires understood; lust, need and desire. They didn't have to like that their leader lusted, needed and desired the kitten he held so tight, but they could respect it.

For nearly a full minute, the clan half expected the two to rip off each other's clothes and fuck right in front of the entire coven but they managed to regain most of their control when they remembered that they had an audience. Ciel was flushed and clearly aroused, Sebastian's hands running over sensitive areas clearly not helping. The elder nipped his kitten's earlobe, tugging on it before he let the boy up.

“I trust this matter is settled?” Sebastian shot at the room.

No one protested.

“Good,” Sebastian stood up, taking Ciel's hand as he led the way from the room.

Ciel followed wordlessly, smiling to himself as they made their way down the corridors. Their bedroom door shut behind them and the elder turned to his pet, pulling him in close to him as he connected their lips. The boy melted into his lover, happily kissing back as he was pressed up against the wall. “Sebastian,” he groaned as he felt their groins press together, the master's lips kissing down his pet's throat. Finger curled in ebony hair, slender legs hooking tightly around Sebastian's waist. Half holding on to the boy in his arms, the elder fumbled with his trousers and freed his cock before tugging off his lover's shorts.

Shoving deep inside his pet, Sebastian fucked the immortal teen hard against the cold, stone wall. Ciel moaned loudly as he was slammed into, clinging to his lover for support while the elder demon screwed his pet vigorously and bit his neck. The teen nearly came then and there as his master fed on him. Nearly. He was trembling like a leaf, unable to do anything but feel the pleasure of his lover inside him and beg over and over for it not to stop, not ever. Sebastian responded by hammering into the small body of his tiny treasure all the harder until neither could take it anymore and they both climaxed.

As he slid out his pet, Sebastian carried the teen to their bathroom to clean up. Ciel was silent as he washed himself, his eyes on his lover. This didn't go unnoticed by the elder of the two and the immortal glanced at the newly-turned, waiting for the younger to speak. It was several minutes before the boy said anything, however and, when he did speak, his words were slow and careful. “You... said you wanted me at your side, for you to belong to me as I belong to you...”

“Yes,” Sebastian said, setting aside the wash cloth.

“Then...” Ciel paused again, quiet for a long moment, struggling to convey what he needed to hear. “Then, does that mean...” he fell short again, looking helplessly at his lover, “Do you love me?”

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel closer to him, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. “Of course I do.”

Ciel seemed to struggle with himself again, his cheeks turning pink. “I... I love you too.”

The smile that formed on Sebastian's mouth was both amused and affectionate. “Yes, I know,” he replied, pushing strands of hair out of his kitten's face. “You made no attempt to hide it or, if you did, it was poor effort.” he grinned as Ciel grumbled with embarrassment, hiding his face in Sebastian's chest as he tried to shake the mortification he felt. This only made the demon grin wider, his arms wrapping around the small teen tenderly and simply held the humiliated bundle in his arms. “Kitten...”

Ciel looked up as Sebastian addressed him, only to find his lips against his beloved's.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel spent his days curled up in Sebastian's arms; warm and loved, he was happier than he could ever remember being. The nights were spent with Sebastian too, barely apart for more than a few moments and those moments were rare over the next few months. Their bodies remained almost glued together, unable to keep from touching and tasting; the newly-turned had very little control over his own wants, his lust dominating all thought until it was sated and his satisfaction lasted only mere hours.

"Will it ever stop?" Ciel moaned, his hips rolling eagerly into his lover's as he straddled his maker. "This need for you? I need you in me again."

Sebastian groaned as he felt his kitten's warmth engulf his cock. "It never stops," he thrust up hard into his pet as Ciel bounced in his lap, "You just get better at controlling it."

The boy arched, his eyes glowing red with their lust as his prostate was struck over and over. In moments, he found himself on his back, Sebastian slamming inside him hard and fast as he gripped the teen's thighs, pressing them into Ciel's chest. The pet could feel his master driving deeper, the echo of skin smacking against skin leaping around the room as the vocal duet of pleasure joined the symphony of bliss. They were already close and Ciel came first, whimpering his lover's name. His own name was followed as Sebastian orgasmed moments later then pulled out to lie beside his kitten.

"We need more control," Ciel sighed, content for the time being.

Sebastian chuckled.

* * *

The gaze of a hundred eyes followed the newly-turned throughout the manor as servants and vampires and pets all kept close watch on the fledgeling. With his status upgraded to Sebastian's life partner, Ciel quickly found that he was greeted with respect, albeit reluctantly by some. It was immediately clear that Alois was furious at this development but Ciel was not so blind that he couldn't understand why. The young immortal had everything the blond wanted; the love and eternal companionship of the one he loves.

"He hates me," Ciel murmured one dawn, cuddling close into Sebastian's arms and allowing arms to wrap around him. "I know he hates me."

Sebastian shook his head. "No one could possibly hate you."

"Alois does," the boy replied glumly, "He's in love with Claude."

The elder was quiet for a long time, his fingers now running through his lover's hair, "I don't know how to help with that one, love," the creature murmured finally, "If we could open Alois's eyes to what Claude is really like then perhaps... perhaps we can spare him from Claude."

"He loves him," Ciel sighed, "It's likely he knows Claude's nature and loves him still."

"Then we can do nothing."

* * *

"Sebastian... " Ciel groaned, his face and chest pressed against the mattress while his hips remained in the air while Sebastian mounted him from behind, eagerly fucking his little monster into the bed, "Yes! Fuck me harder!" the teen whined only to let out a delighted cry as his lover complied. The newly-turned could feel the abuse of his prostate starting to take its toll, his orgasm approaching rapidly. "D-don't stop," he moaned, his neglected dick leaking precum. "Don't... ahh..."

Sebastian slammed in all the harder, drilling into the boy's ass forcefully while Ciel pressed back with his hips. The elder gripped the younger's hips tighter, hammering in deeper until the teen's walls tightened around the beast's cock and they both orgasmed with loud groans. Thrusting forward slow but deep, Sebastian rode out his climax and enjoyed the soft whimpers from his lover before he pulled out.

Ciel lay there, mellow with the afterglow of sex, quite content to spend the rest of his life in this drunken state of bliss beside his maker. He curled into Sebastian who pressed tentative kisses to the boy's forehead, running his fingers through his pet's hair. They didn't speak for a little while, relaxing while they basked in their high and each other's company.

"I love you," Sebastian suddenly blurted.

Ciel glanced up at his master with those big blue eyes, sapphire meeting ruby. "I love you too."

* * *

Elizabeth was delighted by Ciel's transformation, as she told the blunette herself and beamed at him with a deceivingly innocent smile which didn't match the blood in the corner of her mouth nor the bare breasts of her pet. Paula, the mature brunette female pet that Elizabeth owned and had been feeding from, did not shy away from Ciel's embarrassed glance and simple sat back and unlaced the rest of her plain corset to allow her perky breasts more freedom.

There was no doubt of his sexuality now, even if Sebastian had not been part of the equation; seeing Paula expose herself did less than nothing for Ciel and, as the blonde vampire crawled between her pet's slender parting thighs and pressed her cool fingers into the female human's womb, the newly-turned left feeling like he would never again be in the mood for sex.

Ever.

Later, he found, Sebastian could fix this with ease.

* * *

"We should get married."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with astonishment, his brows knitting together as he registered his own confusion; he wasn't entirely sure he had heard his lover correctly or if he had finally lost his mind. He blinked a couple of times, his mouth opening and closing as he gaped at his lover. "You... what?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to, I just..." he didn't know how to explain the emotions that coursed through him but, as Sebastian leaned in and pressed their lips together, he knew he would never have to.

* * *

Ciel couldn't breathe.

This wasn't an asthma attack like he'd had as a child but more anxiety than anything else. He knew he wouldn't have to do anything more than stand there and look cute until it was time to say the bonding words but he was filled with self doubt and nerves. Sebastian was just beyond the door and, in a few short minutes, Ciel would have to join him, dressed in this ridiculous white robe which Elizabeth had forced him in only half hour ago.

Calming himself down wasn't easy, reassuring himself that Sebastian wouldn't bail on him and that nothing would go wrong if he just relaxed a little. The doors to the gathering hall opened and Ciel saw Sebastian at the altar and all his worries melted away as he calmly glided down the aisle. The elder held out his hand and the pet slipped his hand into his maker's, barely able to focus on much more than those warm, ruby red eyes.

He vaguely heard himself say, "I do," and Sebastian's response followed with a tender smile.

"I do."

* * *

Somewhere in Paris, two monsters found themselves tangled in silk sheets.

Ciel's hands rested on Sebastian's thighs as he bounced on top of his husband, lewd groans of ecstasy leaving his throat with each jab to his prostate. His head rolled back, lolling his head back as he enjoyed the bliss of his lover inside him and was soon moving faster than any human could manage as his orgasm built up. "Sebastian," he gasped, his eyes glowing red with lust as his maker thrust up hard inside him. "Cumming..." Ciel whimpered and he did just a moment later, tightening around his lover who soon followed with his own climax.

Rolling off his husband, Ciel lay beside Sebastian as they basked in their afterglow and their fingers twined together. Sebastian lifted their joined hands, pressing a kiss to the back of Ciel's as he murmured, "Are you happy, Kitten?"

Ciel's answering smile was dazzling. "Very," he replied, "And you?"

Sebastian returned that smile. "I am."

Soon they were making love all over again.

* * *

The tale of our vampires does not end here, friend, for they live in secret among us even now. A hundred years roll by and, if you see a tall handsome man with an innocent blunette teen at his side, perhaps you have seen them too. They come out at night, sometimes hunting like the lesser creatures and sometimes simply enjoying what the night life has to offer. They travel through the world, enjoying its splendour and many fine treasures, finding none so precious as each other.

And, if you hear someone scream, turn and run the other way.


End file.
